Hermanos
by Yani-ko
Summary: Los hermanos discuten, pero nunca dejaran de quererse. Unos discuten demasiado, otros aman demasiado, pero siguen siendo hermanos. La confianza es una de las cosas mas importantes entre hermanos, hace falta mucha para labrar una buena relación. Para olvidar a un ser querido, debes querer aun mas a otro... (Valla cutre me salió lo siento.)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer fic en el cual aparecen Nikolai y Anya, espero que os guste…

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece milenka._

_No tengo en quien confiar…_

En algún lugar, dos hermanos discutían.

El hermano menor parecía arrepentido de algo. Tenía el cabello corto hasta la barbilla, blanco puro como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos azules claros… y profundos.

-Lo siento hermana, yo sólo quería…

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué, o de quién? –Dijo la hermana mayor, parecía enfadada. Era muy guapa, de cabellos largos y claros, tez blanca como la nieve y ojos morados.

-De ese maldito chino. No me da buena espina.-Dijo el hermano menor, parecía arrepentido de algo. Tenía el cabello corto hasta la barbilla, blanco puro como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos azules, claros… y profundos.

-A ti no te da buena espina nadie que se acerqué a mí. Tienes que olvidarme, encontrar a otra persona, en parte porque soy tu hermana, y en parte porque me das miedo.

El chico se fue cabizbajo, se dirigió a hablar con su hermano, en busca de su consejo.

-¡Ho-hola hermano!-Le saludó alegremente.

-Di-Dimitri, quería hablar con-contigo…-Dijo el chico. Parecía tener vergüenza de lo que diría.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?-Preguntó preocupado el hermano.

-Ve-verás… esto… ¿Debería dejar de intentar casarme con…?-No le dejó terminar.

-Si.

-¡No me has dejado terminar!

-Ya me imagino que dirías. Debes encontrar a alguien mejor, que te quiera.

-¿Pero quién?

-Cierto, lo siento hermano, no te puedo ayudar.-Lloriqueó el hermano.-Sólo puedo decirte que será difícil y larga esta búsqueda.

Mientras tanto…

En el patio del instituto, un chico y una chica volvían a casa…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Me preguntó.

-¡Qué no demonios! Por enésima vez ¡HOY! No.-Dije ya estresada ¿Os ha pasado algo sí alguna vez? Si os pasó lo siento, si no os pasó, os envidio.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz!?

-No.

-¡Cállate por favor! Me vas a volver loca…

-¿Quieres…?

No le aguanté más. Esto lo soporto todos los días. Le di con la cartera del instituto en la cara y salí corriendo.

¿Qué tiene conmigo?

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo… salvo que esta vez esquivó mi cartera… que pena.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Porque te amo demasiado.

-¡Pues ámame un poco menos!

-No puedo…

Me agarró de la muñeca, y me empujó hasta un callejón. Me puso contra la pared, agarró mis dos muñecas con una mano y subió mis brazos apoyándolos también en la pared. Tenía miedo, no podía moverme…

-Escúchame cielo ¿Te acuerdas de hace unas semanas, cuando te dije que tenías hasta tu cumpleaños para aceptar salir conmigo?

-S-si…

-Bien, a esto me refería. Si me hubieras aceptado, te habría hecho un regalo de cumpleaños, como no… mi regalo será este…

Agarró con fuerza mi barbilla, acercando mi cara a la suya, y me lamió desde la barbilla hasta la oreja.

-Iremos a tu casa… Vives sola ¿No?

Era cierto, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía ocho años, mi hermano, quien ya era mayor de edad me cuidó, renunció a la vida de un joven adulto normal, a estudiar, a salir, y empezó a hacer trabajos parciales. Por eso, cuando fui mayor de edad, no queriendo ser una carga, me independicé.

-Quien te ha dicho que te dirigiría a mi casa bastardo.

-Tranquila, se la dirección. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo encontré tu agenda?-Asentí asustada.-Bien, pues ahí tenías apuntada la dirección de tu casa…

Las lágrimas de ira y terror se amontonaban en mis ojos, y resbalaban por mis mejillas ¿Qué me iba a hacer ese maldito bastardo?

De repente, un chico cogió de la muñeca a ese maldito bastardo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-¡Déjame, no te incumbe!

El chico apretó la mano del bastardo.

-He dicho ¿Qué te crees que haces?

Escondió sus ojos azules bajo el flequillo, su rostro se tornó frío, me dio miedo… Con todavía la muñeca atrapada, le dio una patada en el costado, tan fuerte que se calló, y por tanto me soltó. Le dio una patada en la cabeza, (por diversión creo yo) me agarró de la muñeca y salió corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si… gracias…-Por alguna razón, me sonrojé.

-Está bien.-El chico procedía a irse.

-¡Espera!-Giró la cabeza en mi dirección, su semblante todavía frío, ya no me daba miedo.-E-esto… te tengo que agradecer que me ayudases… Si quieres ven a mi casa, y te preparó algo…-Dije tartamudeando ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear?

-Gracias. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, ni que te molestes.

-No es molestia, vamos.-Le indiqué con la mano que me siguiera, y le guie hasta mi casa.

Una vez en casa la pregunté qué quería beber o comer.

-N-no, ya dije no quería ser molestia.

-Y yo te dije no es molestia.

Como no quería nada le preparé 'Pastila' (Pasta de fruta) Un postre ruso riquísimo.

-Toma, come esto anda… Por lo menos pruébalo.

Lo probó.

-Está muy rico.

-Gracias.

-¿Lo preparaste a mano?

-Si.

-Spasibo! (Gracias)

-Pozhaluysta! (De nada)-Dije alegremente.

-¿Sabes ruso?

\- da! (sí)

Reímos durante un rato.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nikolai. ¿Y tú?

-Milenka.

-¿Eres rusa?-Preguntó extrañado.

-No, pero mis padres encontraron el nombre y les encantó. Y aquí está Milenka Wang.-Sonreí.

-¿Wang?

-Sí, ¿Conoces a mi hermano? Quizás sí, sale con una chica rusa, y te pareces bastante. Mi hermano mayor se llama Wang Yao.

-¿Yao?

Asentí.

-¿Te pasa algo? Has palidecido.

-E-estoy bien… ¡Tengo que irme, adiós!

Salió de casa a toda prisa, llegó a la suya, se apoyó contra la pared resbalando hasta sentarse con una mano sujetándose el pecho.

¿Por qué saldría corriendo? Es en lo único en lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué?

-Poco después llego mi hermano. Tenía marcas de haberse raspado toda la cara, mejillas ensangrentadas, ropa hecha jirones. Últimamente, venía así ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esto y lo otro tiene relación?

Fui a preguntarle a Yao directamente.

-NiNi (hermano) ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro aru! ¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿Por qué vienes así? Casi todos los días que me visitas bienes ensangrentado.

-No eres tonta aru, te lo diré. La chica con la que salgo tiene un hermano menor aru, bien, pues ese chico quiere casarse con su hermana, y me impide que me acerqué a ella aru.

-¿E-ese chico…?-Pregunté temerosa de la respuesta.- ¿Se llama Nikolai?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabías aru?

-No importa.-Dije cabizbaja ¿No puedo confiar en nadie?-¿Quieres comer algo?-Le pregunté ocultando mis sentimientos.

-Si sólo me pudieras preparar un té aru, por favor.

-Bien, ahora lo preparo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y le preparé el té. Estaba nerviosa, ese chico me ayudó, pero… ¿Por qué pega a mi hermano? Bien, está enamorado de su hermana. Debe ser una persona maravillosa.

-"Que suerte tiene Anya"-Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando esto.

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi!

¿Qué tal ha estado?

Fatal.

Gracias, yo también te quiero Xd.

Por favor comentad libremente, si queréis que cambie algo en la personalidad de algún personaje decídmelo, todavía no utilicé nunca a Anya ni a Nikolai…

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Por favor reviews, si no tengo reviews me muero.

¡Hasta el próximo capi! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2 Empiezan los problemas

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capi 2 ¡espero os guste!_

_Siento haber tardado en subir, es que no podía entrar a mi perfil no sé porque (gracias intenet, gracias)_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen_

_Empiezan los problemas…_

Todavía en el día de mi cumpleaños.

Le llevé a Yao la taza de té.

-¿Tú no vas a tomar nada?-Me preguntó Yao cuando posé su taza en la mesa.

-No, tranquilo. Luego no te dejo de mi tarta de cumpleaños y ya.-Dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba.- ¿Este año también viene Anya?

-Sí aru.

-Yao… que…quería decirte algo so-sobre Nikolai…-Yao puso cara extrañada, mientras mis pómulos ayudaban poniéndose a arder. Cuando intente continuar.

-¡Yao!-Se escuchó gritar desde la puerta. Era la voz de Anya.

-¡Voy! Lo siento Milenka, luego hablamos aru.

Me limité a asentir.

Llevé la taza de té a la cocina.

-¡Milenka!-Me llamo Yao.

-¡Ya voy!

Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, desde donde me llamó Yao.

-¡Oh! ¡Ho-hola Anya! ¡Gracias por venir de nuevo a mi cumpleaños!-La saludé, por alguna razón me entraron muchos nervios, si siempre venía a mi cumpleaños.

-¡No hay de qué! Si siempre vengo.-Dijo Anya añadiendo una sonrisa al final.-Da! Por cierto, Yao me dijo que ya te habló de Nikolai, lo siento mucho, lo intentó controlar pero…

-¡Tranquila!-Le interrumpí. No quería seguir escuchando hablar de Nikolai… era raro.- ¡No tienes tú la culpa! A demás, tu hermano actúa inconscientemente, es decir, él solo quiere protegerte, no perderte, eres su hermana y no sabe como decir que no quiere que te separes de él. Tiene miedo de que un día te alejes de su lado y no vuelvas, por eso, quiere casarse contigo, para no perderte…

-Milenka…quizá...tengas…razón…-Susurró Anya.

-Milenka…-Susurró Yao. Maldita sea su intuición de hermano.

Yo me limité a sonreír.

-Solo habla con él, Yao, tú también. Explícale que no perderá a Anya, que siempre será su hermana.

-Pe-pero si hago eso… ¡Me va a matar!-Dijo Yao recuperando su voz normal. Parece que ya no sospecha.-No sabes de lo que es capaz aru.

-Puede…

-¡Menos mal, recuperaste la razón aru! Nikolai es un maníaco, no dejará que nadie se acerque a Anya, hable o no aru.

-"No hables así de Nikolai. Hazme caso y luego me dices como fue. Él solo tiene miedo de que su hermana lo deje de ver, no es diferente a mi"-Pensé. Casi lo digo en voz alta, pero es verdad, me da miedo que Yao se valla con Anya a Rusia, y no le vuelva a ver…

-Milenka, ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme a cortar la tarta mientras Yao se encarga de tus regalos, da?

-Da!

-Spasiba!

Sonreí.

-Milenka ¿Crees que es eso lo que le pasa a mi hermano?-Me preguntó Anya cuando entramos a la cocina.

-Creo que si porque…-Me daba miedo decir la última parte.-porque… a mí me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Me da miedo… me da miedo que Yao, un día, se vaya a Rusia contigo, y no vuelva… A él le debe de dar miedo que te vayas con Yao a China, y no vuelvas…

-Entiendo… Te prometo que eso no pasará porque…

-Eso debes decírselo a Nikolai, pero con Yao, si Nini no lo dice también no tendrá sentido.

-Bien, intentaré convencerlo.

Asentí sonriendo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, con risas y más risas…

Al día siguiente, cuando salí del instituto me di cuenta de que unas cuantas niñas se iban amontonando en la entrada, susurrando no sé qué.

Evidentemente para salir tuve que esquivarlas a todas.

-Perdón, ¿me dejas pasar? ¿Te apartas un poco por favor? Gracias.

Al llegar al centro, donde estaba aquello que miraban tanto, (yo pensé que sería un gatito o un perrito cachorro súper mono) entonces vi lo que miraban, aunque no supe porque se amontonaron tantas…

-¡Nikolai! ¿Qué…?-Iba a decir "¿Qué haces aquí?" pero me agarró de la muñeca y corrió hasta el infinito y más allá.-No…puedo…más… ¿A dónde…vamos?-Dije jadeando.

Por fin paramos.

-Lo siento…-Susurró Nikolai sonrojado.-Siento… haberme marchado ayer corriendo…es que…

-Está bien-le interrumpí.-mi hermano y Anya me lo contaron todo.

-¿No me odias?-Preguntó ilusionado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Te entiendo perfectamente… tienes miedo de que Anya se vaya con Yao… y no volver a verla ¿Cierto?-El asintió.

-Creo…creo que es… es eso…-Contestó Nikolai reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Le abracé, fue un acto reflejo… no me di ni cuenta.

-Llora…suele ayudar tener un hombro sobre el que apoyarse…utiliza el mío…

Noté que se quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero enseguida me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Yo sabía que ayudaba tener alguien que te apoyara, Yao siempre me apoyó pero no podía hablarle sobre…

Nikolai se apartó un poco, nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Qui-quieres venir a mi casa y…y tomar algo?-Pregunté muy colorada cerrando los ojos para evitar mirar directamente esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, que me habían hechizado…

-No te…

-¿Molestes? No-es-molestia ¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabecita hueca tuya? ¿Eh?

Reímos.

-Es la…la primera vez que…que río tanto.-Dijo Nikolai todavía entre risas.

-No sé si sentir pena o… o sentirme halagada.

-Prefiero que te sientas halagada antes de triste.-Me sonrojé. Las mejillas del Bielorruso también se encendieron.-E-es decir… antes de que… de que sientas pena por… por mi…

-Venga, vamos.

-¿A-a dónde?

-¿A dónde va a ser, Bielorruso de cabeza hueca? ¡A mi casa!-Respondí alegremente.

De nuevo reímos, reímos mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa.

Cuando entramos le ofrecí Pastila, y como no quiso, se la hice tragar a modo de amenazas.

-¡Vale, vale ya como, ya como!

-Más te vale…-Le miré con cara asesina.

No queráis saber cómo conseguí asustar al propio Nikolai.

Estábamos comiendo Pastila, tranquilamente cuando me sonó el teléfono.

-Da? ¡Ah! Yao.-Dije en voz alta, señalando el teléfono. Nikolai se quedó a ver que decía.-¿Qué? ¿Qué no vas a venir hoy?-Pregunté algo desilusionada.

-Sí, lo siento aru, voy a estar con Anya.-Dijo Yao desde la otra línea.

-¿Con Anya? ¿Dónde estáis?-Al decir esto a Nikolai se le nubló una mirada seria.

-Sí, estamos de aniversario, el quinto aniversario aru.

-¿Ya vais por el quinto aniversario?-Pregunté para que Nikolai también supiera el porqué.

-Sí, ya cinco años, aru.-Dijo alegre, a continuación, su voz se tornó seria.-Escúchame, si ves a un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules con pinta de ruso ¡No le hables, y no le abras la puerta, aru!

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté haciéndome la que no entiende.

-Ese chico es Nikolai aru, con tal de hacerme daño haría lo que fuera, incluso te podría engañar, para hacerme daño indirecto aru, ten cuidado.

-"Nikolai no es tan malo ¿Por qué todos lo ponen tan malo? En fin…" De acuerdo Yao, así será. Záijiánle! (Hasta luego)

\- Záijiánle!

Según cortó la llamada comencé a reír.

-¿Qué…qué te pasa…?-Preguntó Nikolai.

-Tranquilo, no estoy loca… bueno, un poco. Es que Yao me dijo "¡No hables con un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules!" Y es justo lo primero que hago.

-¿Están de aniversario?-Preguntó Nikolai con una sombría sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí,-dije cambiando el semblante a uno entristecido, por Nikolai… y por mi.-el quinto.

-Me alegro por ellos…-Dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

Miré hacia el suelo melancólicamente, cuando me quise dar cuenta, él me estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Está bien-me susurró al oído-todo está bien, volverán. Volverán con nosotros.

-Tiene gracia… yo que me creía tan madura…-dije llorando.-y…y…

-Sí que eres madura, las personas tenemos sentimientos, y al reprimirlos, al guardarlos para ti, acabas explotando. Tú tampoco quieres alejarte de tu hermano… ¿Verdad?

-Yo tenía… tenía razón…-Dije llorando, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por reír.-te pasa… te pasa lo que a mi…

Las lágrimas caían sobre mis manos.

-Lo siento… lloras por mi culpa…

-No. Es mejor así, si no habría acabado llorando sola, así mejor…

Sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Crees qué… qué soy egoísta…?-Pregunté entre sollozos.

-Creerte egoísta sería una hipocresía e mi parte ¿No crees?

-Puede…

-¿Sólo puede?

Lanzamos una pequeña risa al viento. Juntos es como mejor estábamos. De todos modos, yo tengo más suerte que él, como mi hermano no sabe nada, puedo controlar mis sentimientos, por tanto, tengo la calidez de un hogar, pero él…

Nos secamos las lágrimas, y continuamos hablando.

-¿Vives con Anya?-Le pregunté ¿Por qué me vendría el tema a la cabeza?

-Sí, aunque no tengo las llaves, así que no sé dónde dormiré hoy…

-Puedes quedarte está noche.-Le dije con una sonrisa. Las palabras salieron fluidas e mi boca, no las pude parar…

-¿Me…me dejarías?

-Claro, ¿Para qué están si no los amigos?

-Na-nadie me había llamado nunca amigo.

-Repito, no sé si sentirme triste, o halagada.

-Repito, halagada, no quiero que sientas pena por mi… No quiero que estés triste…-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, por suerte lo oí, pero como él se ruborizó preferí hacer como si no.

-Está atardeciendo.-Dijo Nikolai, que se sentaba en perpendicular a la ventana, y observó el cielo rojizo.

-Cierto… Empieza a hacer frío.-Dije con un escalofrío recorriéndome el cuerpo.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Maldito bielorruso, no es justo, vas con ventaja.-Rió, se levantó, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Mejor?

-S-si…supongo.-Añadí en un suspiro. Ahora tenía demasiado calor, mis mejillas ardían, que vergüenza… aunque se sentía bien ¡Qué vergüenza!

Estuvimos así un rato. Al final me acostumbré…

-La luna empieza a subir.

-Cierto, será mejor irnos ya a dormir. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y media.-Dijo mirando un viejo reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-¿¡Ya!?-Pregunté sobresaltada.

-Por lo que parece…

Nos fuimos rápidamente a dormir, le dije que se quedara en la habitación de Yao, justo en frente estaba la mía. Si necesitaba ayuda porque no sabía la localización de alguna habitación picara a mi puerta.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.-Contesté con una sonrisa.-Eres el único que me entiende… por mí no hay problema, no es amabilidad, es que eres mi mejor amigo, no hay problema.

Asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Yao.

Al día siguiente, al salir de la habitación fui directamente a preparar el desayuno para Nikolai… ¿Por qué demonios me hacía tanta ilusión?

Cuando me acercaba a la cocina, empecé a captar un aroma delicioso. Aceleré un poco el paso y me encontré con Nikolai haciendo Baozi (bollos rellenos con distintas cremas o verduras, especialidad china)

-¡Huele delicioso!-Exclamé contenta-¿Sabes preparar dulces chinos?- Nikolai no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta entonces, en ese momento se giró hacia mí se puso algo colorado.

-¡O-oh! Bu-bueno es que he…he visto a… a Anya prepararlos y… ¡No es que haya aprendido porque quisiera!

-Ya, ya.-Dije divertida intentando calmarlo, poniendo una mano a la altura de la barbilla y moviéndola de arriba abajo.

Nos dispusimos a desayunar.

-¿A qué instituto vas?

-A partir de ahora al tuyo.-Contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y-y antes?

-A uno en Bielorrusia ¿No crees que es lógico?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí entonces?

-Cinco años.

-¿Y no has ido al instituto en ese tiempo?

-Sí.-Me empezaba a poner histérica.

-¿¡A cuál!?

-No me acuerdo como se llama.

-Por lo menos es una respuesta…-Suspiré.-Bueno, será mejor ir saliendo, o llegaremos tarde.

-¡Si!

Salimos corriendo, al final llegamos a la hora.

Fue un día normal, a Nikolai le tocó otra clase, no sé si alegrarme o disgustarme… mejor que me sea indiferente.

De nuevo Nikolai me esperó cerca de la entrada, y de nuevo había un montón de chicas a su alrededor.

-"Malditas estúpidas, perras falderas… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué pienso esto? Si no conozco a la mayoría… Si la mayoría son mayores…"-Pensé extrañamente…

Cuando llegué a lo que iba siendo el epicentro del terremoto, de nuevo Nikolai me cogió de la muñeca y me sacó corriendo del recinto. Al alejarnos unos pocos pasos del instituto caminamos normal.

-¿Te acompaño hasta casa?

-Mejor no. Lo siento, hoy Yao ya me estará esperando.

-Comprendo.-Dijo con una cara apenada, que pronto se convirtió en una terrorífica.

-¡Pe-pero mañana… mañana seguramente… seguramente no!

-¡Entonces mañana te acompaño!

-S-si…si… Bueno, será mejor que vaya rápido a casa, ¡Hasta luego!-Dije mientras me alejaba corriendo, despidiéndome con la mano. Nikolai levantó la mano y gritó:

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Acuérdate de que mañana pienso acompañarte esté Yao o no!

-¡Si! "Por dios que no esté Yao mañana, que no esté, que no esté"-Iba rezando, y eso que no soy creyente.

-¡Hola Milenka!-Me saludó Yao alegremente.

-¡Hola Yao!

-Siento haberte dejado sola ayer ¿Estuviste bien?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto tan de repente? Ya soy independiente, ya he estado sola más veces.

-Ya pero… Que Nikolai esté tan quieto… no me da buena espina. Ni siquiera lo he vuelto a ver.

-A lo mejor a recapacitado.

-No lo conoces, no recapacitaría, nunca olvidará a Anya. Ella me lo contó, apenas dejaba que Dimitri, su propio hermano, se acercara a Anya.

-Las personas cambian.

-El no.-Afirmó Yao. Me empezaba a enfadar.

-¡No lo sabes!

-Milenka, siempre confiaste demasiado en las personas, no se les puede dar tantas oportunidades, al final solo te decepcionan.

-¿¡Le has dado una si quiera!?-Pregunté ya enfadada, a continuación salí del salón, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¿Milenka?-Le oí susurrar a Yao antes de irme.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Este fue un poco más largo, gracias por notarlo Xd.

Ahora bien ¿Qué piensa Yao? ¿Al día siguiente Yao estará en casa de Milenka?

¿Yao se enterará de lo que pasa entre su queridísima hermanita y Nikolai?

¿Por qué os hago tantas preguntas si solo yo se las respuestas?

Lo de las preguntas fue para dar la intriga y que queráis ya leer el de la próxima semana xd que mala soy…

¿Me merezco reviews? (ojitos) ¡Sin ellos muero! (lágrima de cocodrilo)

¡Bien, hasta el próximo capi! ¡Cuídense! Sayo! Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Por qué todo el mundo?

Hola! Bueno, aqui traigo el capi 3, espero que os guste!

**_¿Por qué todo el mundo_**

**_lo interpreta mal?_**

* * *

Al día siguiente todo pareció recuperar la normalidad…pareció, era mi hermano, no me engañaba aunque diera su mayor esfuerzo, se notaba que estaba pensativo.

Me desperté con normalidad por la alarma de mi móvil, me vestí con el uniforme escolar, preparé la mochila y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Supuse que el desayuno ya estaría hecho, Yao siempre que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa me preparaba el desayuno. Yo siempre le digo que no hace falta, pero me dice que es lo menos que puede hacer por mi hospitalidad ¡Pero si es mi hermano!

En fin, ese día no fue la excepción, pero… a ver, siempre me prepara un colacao, unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Pues bien, la leche (todavía en el cazo) estaba hirviendo, y se desparramaba, las tostadas estaban más quemadas imposibles, y más que una naranja estaba exprimiendo su pobre mano.

-¡Yao!

-¿Qué pasa, Milenka?-Preguntó Yao sobresaltado, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y le asusté.

-¿Qué crees que pasa? ¡Atento a lo que haces!

Entonces miró lo que estaba haciendo, luego el cazo que tenía al fuego y las tostadas. Gritó.

-¡Gracias por avisarme!

-¡De nada! Yao, hoy no puedo desayunar, se me hace tarde, adiós.

-¡Espera!-Me detuve- En compensación por el otro día hoy estaré todo el día aquí ¿Vale?-Asentí y le dije "adiós" con la mano-¡Adiós!

Corrí hasta perder de vista mi casa.

-"Dijo que se iba a quedar todo el día… ¡No puede ser! Si me ve entrar a casa con Nikolai, ¿Qué podría pensar? En el peor de los casos puede pensar que Nikolai quiere hacerme daño, o simplemente acercarse a mí para poder hacerle daño a él. ¡Mierda! ¿No habrá forma de conseguir que Nikolai no venga? No, imposible, no puedo…"-Pronto una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Milenka!

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Nikolai!-Disimulé mi preocupación.

-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza, quizá se le quitase la idea.

-¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar?-Dijo en tono calmado pero con rastro de riña-Te dije que hoy sí o sí te acompañaría a casa, esté Yao o no.

-Cierto…-Susurré desanimada.-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Asintió y empezamos a correr.

* * *

*Después de clases*

Esta vez salí yo antes de clases que Nikolai, debía ser para ponerme más nerviosa, y pensase más en que pasaría. Pasaron unas horas y por fin salió.

-¡Siento haber tardado! Es que nos castigaron a quedarnos diez minutos más porque hubo muchos que hablaron.-Se excusó Nikolai según llegó al lugar donde le esperaba.

-Tranquilo, está bien.

Sonrió. Yo también sonreí, me gustaba verlo alegre.

-¡Bueno, vamos!-Habló Nikolai.

Fuimos hasta mi casa, en el trayecto a penas hablamos. Creo que yo no pude evitar quedarme pensativa, pues él me miró con preocupación durante todo el camino, pero ninguno habló.

Estábamos delante de la puerta de mi casa, pensé que si Yao no salía no le vería, pensé que tenía una esperanza pero…

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

-¿Qué?-No pude reprimir un suspiró y una pregunta tan sencilla.

-La razón por la que quería venir era que necesitaba hablar con Yao, ¿Hoy está?

-No.-Me apresuré a contestar.

-Mientes ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con el mismo rostro terrorífico que puso cuando pegó a aquel bastardo estúpido defendiéndome.

Suspiré.

-…Si.

Entramos, le dije que lo más seguro estaría en su habitación o en la cocina, así que llevé a Nikolai al salón, y le dije que esperara allí mientras yo buscaba a Yao.

Fui a su habitación. No estaba. Fui a la cocina. No estaba. Fui a mi habitación. No estaba, pero vi una nota sobre mi escritorio que decía:

Siento no poder estar aquí como te prometí, es que surgió

Un imprevisto importante, ahora estoy con

Anya, probablemente no vuelva

Hasta mañana.

Lo siento, y te quiero: Yao

PD: Antes de irme te preparé unos dulces, están en el horno.

-"¿Le pasaría algo a Anya? Supongo y espero que no, si le hubiera pasado algo grave me habría dicho algo peor, es bastante histérico, igualmente es una suerte para mí, solo espero que esos dos estén bien…"

Fui rápidamente hacia el salón.

-¡Nikolai!-Lo llamé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yao no está, le ha surgido algo y ha salido dejándome una nota. ¿Qué le querías decir? Si quieres se lo digo yo.

-Pre-prefiero…decírselo, decírselo yo…-Dijo Nikolai muy sonrojado…

-¿Qué le ibas a decir entonces?

-Nada.-Se apresuró a contestar.

-"Aquí hay gato encerrado…" ¿Se puede saber que me ocultas?

-Por algo te lo ocultaré ¿no?

-Quien sabe, eres tan raro como yo…

Reímos.

-En fin ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Gracias, pero no hace falta.

-Ya te lo traigo.

Cogí la bandeja que me dijo Yao me había preparado, ye comenzamos a comer esos dulces deliciosos.

Tras comerlos decidimos hacer los deberes, yo le ayudé con sus deberes de lenguaje, y él me ayudó con los míos de matemáticas. Acabamos enseguida.

Me senté en la cama, estaba bastante destrozada, demasiadas emociones para un día. Me encontraba bastante mal, creo que tenía fiebre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, debo de tener un poco de fiebre.

-Voy a por un termómetro.-Dicho y hecho, salió de mi habitación y buscó un termómetro.

-Gracias, no sé cómo lo encontraste sin mis indicaciones, pero gracias.-Bostecé dejando escapar varias lágrimas, también tenía los ojos rojizos a causa de las lágrimas, y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Se acercó un poco a mí para darme el termómetro, pero resbaló con no sé qué, y cayó encima de mí, y yo caí tumbada en la cama. Los dos nos sonrojamos

Entonces y sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Yao.

Bien, ahora imaginaos la escena: Entras a la habitación de tu hermana pequeña, totalmente feliz porque has tenido una noticia genial, y cuando entras a su cuarto ves a tu enemigo acérrimo, sobre tu hermanita, quien está tumbada en la cama totalmente roja (incluido los ojos) y con varias lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas. Conclusión: Gritar ¡Apártate de mi hermana!

-¡Apártate de mi hermana!-Grita Yao totalmente sobresaltado.

Nikolai y yo también nos sobresaltamos ante su grito. Nikolai se levantó rápidamente, y yo me senté.

-¡Yao yo… no… no es lo que…!-Dijo rápidamente Nikolai totalmente rojo, aunque no me extraña.

El nudo que tenía en mi garganta se agrandó haciendo que hablar fuera totalmente imposible.

-¡Nikolai no quiero volver a verte por aquí cerca! Lo podía soportar cuando me atacabas a mí, pero tócale un pelo a mi hermanita y lo pagarás caro ¿entendido?

Nikolai se fue, una vez todo se calmó un poco recuperé el habla.

-Yao no era lo que… es decir, el no…

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-¿Eh?

-A Nikolai, ¿Le tienes miedo? ¿Por eso le defiendes?

Negué con la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto, el me hizo un gran favor sin ni siquiera conocerme…

-Él te mandó decir eso ¿Verdad?

-Yao no…

-Milenka notó que últimamente le defiendes mucho, sólo hay una explicación, y es esa…

-Hay una más.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

-Que lo conozca mejor que su propia hermana, me caiga bien, y crea e corazón que necesita alguien que lo entienda y una segunda oportunidad de tu parte.

-Pensaba darle una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora…

-Te lo he dicho, no era lo que parecía, el resbaló, nada más.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Nunca me lo llegó a decir.

-¿No le preguntaste?

-Si le pregunté, pero cada vez que le preguntaba se ponía rojo y decía que te lo tenía que decir a ti y solo a ti. Quizá deberías escucharle…

-¿Realmente no era lo que parecía?

-De verdad.

-Bien, le escucharé lo que tenga que decir, lo cual no significa que confíe en él. Ya te lo he dicho puede haberse acercado a ti para hacerte daño, o para acercarse a mí y poder hacerme daño.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dije con una sonrisa. No era del todo lo que quería, pero estaba bien.-Por cierto, ¿Anya está bien?

-¡Lo que ocurrió fue una buena noticia, aru!-Recuperó su tono de voz normal y su coletilla, perfecto, ya estaba bien.-Verás, aru, ella…

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Que mala soy jejejejeje que intriga os he dejado :3

¿Os imagináis lo que le pasó a Anya? Yo ya tengo la idea,

Pero probad suerte…

¡Hasta otra! Sayo!


	4. Chapter 4 Si escuchó tras la puerta

-Verás, Anya…

Sonó el timbre. Justo cuando me iba a contar la gran noticia, sonó el timbre.

-¡Lo siento, aru te lo cuento luego!

-Está bien…

-¡Hola Yao!-Saludó una voz muy conocida. Anya.

-¡Anya! Que sorpresa aru. Le iba a contar la gran noticia a Milenka.

-Me lo imaginaba, por eso vine, quería contársela yo.

-¡Oye, no es justo, ella es mi hermana!

-Se lo contaré yo, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol-Puso su cara Yandere mientras decía esto.

-Va-vale…

-Bien.-Sonrió Anya.

-"Vaya relación más extraña…"-Pensaba desde dentro de mi casa.

-¡Milenka!-Me llamó Anya con voz dulce.

-¡Hola!

-Hola cielo, ¿Yao te dijo la noticia?

-Todavía no, me la estaba diciendo cuando llegaste. ¿Cuál es? ¡No me tengáis en ascuas por favor!

-Da, da. ¡Yao y yo nos casaremos!

Puse cara sorprendida mi hermano… ¿Se iría? Fingí una sonrisa.

-¡M-me alegro mucho! ¿Cuándo?

-En abril. El veintitrés de abril del año que viene, claro. Es decir, dentro de nueve meses

-Qué casualidad…-Sonreí irónicamente.

-¿Qué pasa ese día?-Pregunto Anya incrédula.

-… No importa.

-Cuéntanos que pasa, aru.-Pidió Yao.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, es igual.

-Mejor no la obliguemos a responder.-Razonó Anya.-Todavía nos queda otra buena noticia.

-¿Otra?-Preguntamos Yao y yo incrédulos.

-Sí, acabo de enterarme. Estoy embarazada…

Tanto Yao como yo nos quedamos pasmados ante la noticia. No podíamos emitir una palabra.

-Vamos, decid algo.-Nos animó Anya.

-¿Cuándo…? En fin, gran noticia, felicidades. Yao, serás padre, hermanito…

-In-increíble… ¿Te has hecho ahora el test?

-Sí, me lo hago desde el quinto aniversario. Pretendía hacerlo durante la semana entera, pero no hizo falta.

-¡Bueno, ahora tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar, os dejo solos! Voy a ver a una amiga.

-Pásalo bien, da?

-Que lo pases bien, aru.

-Sí, sí, hasta luego.-Salí rápidamente de casa y corrí.-"Probablemente Nikolai todavía no sepa esto. Quizá Anya no quiera contárselo. Se lo contaré yo."-Pensaba mientras corría en dirección a la casa de Anya.

-Hola, Milenka ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Oh! No está Yao ni Anya, lo siento…-Gimió Dimitri, quien me abrió la puerta.

-Hola, y tranquilo. ¿Dónde está Nikolai?

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Jo, qué fe en tu hermano, no hizo nada ¿podrías llamarlo si está aquí?

-Lo siento, no sé dónde está ¿Por qué quieres verle? ¿Le dejo un recado cuando vuelva?

-No, este tipo de cosas hay que decirlas en persona…

-Ya…-Dimitri sono astuto… por primera vez desde que nació.- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Me sonrojé dándome cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

-¡Nada! ¡Adiós!-Contesté rápidamente mientras marchaba corriendo.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Cuando más lo necesito… necesito…-Detuve un poco mi paso hasta parar.-Yo lo necesito… necesito que esté conmigo, que me apoye… Dimitri tenía… razón. Valla, esto es un logro.

Seguí buscando a Nikolai una vez me di cuenta de… en fin. Pasé horas buscando y no lo encontré. Me rendí y volví a casa. Tras la puerta escuché la voz de Yao y de Anya.

-"Estarán discutiendo los detalles de la boda o…o el nombre del niño. Realmente… ¿Perdí a mi hermano? No, Anya me prometió que no, imposible…"-Pensé algo preocupada.-"¿Cómo reaccionará Nikolai cuándo se entere?"

Entré a casa algo temblorosa. No quería que mi hermano se fuera…

-"¿No soy egoísta? Hizo tanto por mí… y ahora no le dejo disfrutar de la juventud que le queda… perdió tanta en mí…"

-Yo…-Escuché desde la puerta del salón.

-"Esa voz…"

-Yao, siento todo lo que he hecho…

-"¿Nikolai? ¿¡Estaba aquí!?"

-Supongo que si mi hermana te pudo perdonar… yo también, pero no significa que confíe del todo en ti…

-Lo comprendo, si solo… me dejara… ¡Quiero a Milenka!

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron Anya y Yao a la vez.

-Nikolai…-Suspiré, por suerte nadie me escuchó.

-He dicho que eso no significa que confíe del todo en ti…

-Ya lo sé, y lo comprendo, pero nunca he sentido esto, es otro tipo de sentimiento, más puro del que sentía hacia mi hermana. Me da miedo decirle mis sentimientos es… extraño.

-Nikolai-esta vez habló Anya.-ya sabes lo que es el amor…

-Anya tu crees que habrá algún problema si…

-Si Milenka está de acuerdo no veo porque no…

-¡Si no está de acuerdo seremos amigos, solo déjame estar junto a ella!

-Nikolai, eso no es decisión mía, sino de Milenka, díselo a ella.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que su respuesta será positiva…

-"¿Por qué tendrá tanta intuición?"-Pensé yo tras la puerta.

-Sí, seguro que sí…-Dijo Anya.

-Hola Milenka…-Susurró Dimitri, quien acababa de entrar.-Quería hablar con Yao.-Señalé la puerta.- ¡Muchas gracias!-Todo esto, por suerte, lo dijo en susurro.

Entró al salón y me escondí. Supuse que si entraba cambiaría el tema… que cotilla soy…

-¡Oh! ¡Hola hermano! ¿Querías algo en especial?-Preguntó Anya alegremente.

-¡Sí! Nikolai y Yao tenéis que prestar más atención que nadie.-Los nombrados (y Anya) pusieron mucha atención.- Acabo de ver a Milenka…

-"Ese idiota…"-Pensé, no me cae mal pero llega a meter la pata hasta atrás…

-…estaba buscando a Nikolai…

-"Uff, habla de antes…"

-…y dijo que quería decirle algo que debía decirle cara a cara.

-"Ahora todos pensaran mal… Bueno, tampoco importa, no ahora que sé lo que siente Nikolai… y lo que siento yo."

Todos en el salón se sobresaltaron (Nikolai el que más) Anya y Nikolai se llenaron de felicidad Yao quedó pensativo.

-"El ya sabía de hace mucho lo que sentía, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, supongo que no le hará gracia la idea tras los antecedentes de Nikolai… Pero ha cambiado, o nunca fue así… Seguramente siempre fue igual, pero no quería apartarse de su hermana… Lo entiendo perfectamente."

-¿Yao?

-Estoy bien, Anya, solo piensa.-Dijo Yao como respuesta con una sonrisa.

-"¿Me…alarmé… por nada…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Siento que haya sido corto, es que quería que quedara así

:3

Esto lo veo con 6 capis+prólogo :3, quizá más o menos


	5. Chapter 5 Declaraciones y problemas

… No sé qué decir… ¡Espero que disfrutéis el fic!

Declaraciones y problemas…

Continuaba tras la puerta, Yao continuaba pensando, todo continuaba igual.

-Bueno, solo quería decir esto, tengo que volver a casa. Hasta luego.-Se despidió Dimitri.

-Bien hermano, hasta luego.

-Hasta nunca, hermano.

Yao movió la cabeza hacia abajo y cerró los ojos en modo de despedida formal, ya que no le conoce mucho.

Dimitri sonrió y abrió la puerta, en ese momento me escondí tras la pared.

-¡Vaya! Sigues escuchando ¿no?-Susurró Dimitri cuando m vió.-Pequeña cotilla.

Sonreí. La familia rusa (y ucraniana) siempre me había tratado con dulzura así que Yao, ¿Por qué Nikolai iba a ser la excepción?

Poco después ya todos se fueron, pronto escuché a Anya decir que se iba junto con Nikolai, entonces corrí pasillo a delante hasta encontrarme con mi habitación, y encerrarme rápidamente (pero sin hacer ruido) en ella.

Pasaron los días, y Nikolai no me decía nada.

-"Me gustaría que me dijera su tan supuesto típico Cásate, cásate, casémonos"-Pensaba inconscientemente de vez en cuando.

Era el tercer fin de semana de Abril. Diecinueve de Abril. Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No? Ya ha pasado un año, Nikolai y yo tenemos diecinueve años, y el hijo de nuestros hermanos nacerá en cuatro días. El veintitrés de abril.

-¡Hola, Nikolai!-Lo saludé alegremente por la calle.-"Vale, todavía no me ha dicho nada, ni yo a él. De esta semana no pasa, si él no se me declara, me declaro yo."

-¡Hola!

Nikolai se acercó a mí. Entre tanto un hombre se chocó conmigo, (Nikolai lo empezó a mirra de manera asesina, pro bueno) y se disculpó marchándose corriendo.

-¿A dónde ibas?-Me preguntó Nikolai olvidándose de todo.

-¡Oh! Iba a la tienda a por…-Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, pero…-¡Oh no! ¿¡Y mi cartera!? ¡Me la robó ese hombre, seguro!

Nikolai empezó a correr, pero le alcancé y lo cogí del hombro.

-Tranquilo, a estas alturas ya se habrá metido a su casa. Ya no tiene remedio.

-Lo siento.

-Ni que fuera culpa tuya.

-¿Necesitas dinero? Te puedo dar algo.

-¡No, no! A demás, ¿De dónde sacas ese dinero? Es decir, lo que ganes en tu trabajo te lo tienes que quedar…

-Tranquila-me interrumpió.-Trabajo junto con Anya en una panadería/pastelería, tengo dinero suficiente, ya que todo está hecho a mano, y lo vendemos a buen precio.

-¿Os hecho una mano?

-Claro, si necesitas trabajo no veo porque no.

-Gracias, los trabajos a tiempo parciales no me dan suficiente dinero…

Nikolai rio en respuesta.

-Ven, te enseñaré donde está. Está un poco lejos.

Me cogió de la muñeca y corrió. Tengo poca resistencia física, pero que se le va a hacer.

Llegamos a un pequeño local, más parecido a un quiosco muy grande, que a una panadería pequeña. Por dentro era mucho más espacioso de lo que parecía por fuera.

-Hola Anya.

-¡Oh! Hola Milenka ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Quieres trabajo?

-Jo, tu intuición es tan buena como la de mi hermano…

-Bien, eso significa que sí. Ya sabes que nosotros mismos hacemos los dulces ¿no? ¿Sabes cocinar? Si no es así no hay problema, solo atenderás a los clientes.

-Sé cocinar algunos dulces tradicionales chinos y rusos.

-Perfecto, contratada.

-Por cierto Anya, ¿Cómo es que estás trabajando? Tu bebé nacerá en tres o cuatro días ¿no?-Comenté mirando su vientre.

-Sí, pero estoy bien, tranquila.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.

-No es bueno que te esfuerces.

-Ya lo sé, pero de momento no es esfuerzo.

-Ella tiene razón, no debes esforzarte Anya. Me las arreglaré bien yo solo.-Comentó Nikolai.

-¿Hola? Como ya os dije os voy a ayudar.-Intente llamar su atención.

-Ci-cierto… ¡Tranquila y descansa!

-Pe-pero…

-Tranquila y descansa.-"Ordenó" Nikolai con su típica voz yandere.

-Va-vale…

Anya se fue por fin a su casa, a reposar en la cama.

-Vale, escucha Milenka, quédate atendiendo el mostrador, yo haré más pan.

-Vale.-Contesté alegre.

Estuvimos así durante una semana. Nikolai siempre estaba conmigo a pesar de que hubiera acabado su turno, se quedaba conmigo, y solo me dejaba atender a niños y mujeres, tampoco me dejaba hacer trabajos forzosos, como llevar la harina ¿Creía que me iba a romper?

-Milenka, te he dicho muchas veces que no cargues con los sacos de harina, son muy pesados…

-Tranquilo, puedo sola.

Afirmé mientras cargaba un saco de harina. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya no tenía el peso del saco sobre mis manos, Nikolai había agarrado el saco y lo llevó a la cocina en la que se preparaban los dulces y el pan.

-Eres muy tozuda.-Dijo Nikolai mientras salía de la cocina.-Cuanto más te digo que no cargues eso…

-Mira quien fue a hablar, cuanto más te digo que puedo cargarlo…. ¡Oh! Se acabó mi turno, tengo que volver a casa.

-¡Te acompaño!

-Pu-puedo ir sola… "Bueno, de hoy no pasaba decirle que lo amo, no es tan mala idea"

-¿Y si te encuentras con un pervertido? ¡Vamos!

-Va-vale….

Caminamos un rato, ya estábamos a mitad de camino cuando…

-Nikolai, yo… ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de acompañarme?

Nikolai se colocó frente a mí. Posó su frente sobre la mía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, nos perdíamos en los ojos ajenos…

-ja ciabie liubliu-Me dijo en su lengua natal.

-JA taksama, ja liubliu ciabie.

Entonces nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

*Ya con Yao*

-¡Hola Yao!

-¡Hola Milenka! Que rápido llegaste hoy.

-Yao, etto… Nikolai…hoy…-Intenté decir sonrojada.

-Sí, Anya me dijo que hoy se declararía.

-No podéis ser más cotillas ¿Verdad?

-No somos cotillas, somos vuestros hermanos mayores.

-Ya…

-Eso sí, como te haga algo lo mato, aru.-Dijo en tono terrorífico.

-¡Otro! Me-sé-defender-sola ¿Cuándo lo aprenderéis?

-Nunca.

-Por lo menos eres sincero…

-¡Por cierto! Mañana nacerá el bebé.

-¿¡Mañana!?

-Sí.

-Me-me alegro mucho… Vo-voy a dar una vuelta…-Dije dándome la vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos…-"Como no se acuerda, no… ¿No soy importante para él? Comprendo que no soy la mejor persona, ni la más guapa, pero…pero… creí que mi hermano…si…"

Estuve pensando eso durante mucho tiempo, corriendo y corriendo sin saber a donde, sin rumbo.

-"Nunca debí a ver nacido… las vidas de todos serían mejores. Yao habría tenido… una… una adolescencia normal sin tener que preocuparse por mí. Después de todo ya ni siquiera… ni siquiera…"-Pensaba de vez en cuando.

Empezaba a cansarme demasiado, "No soy resistente, soy muy… muy débil. Y ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sí que necesito a alguien que me proteja… soy tan insignificante, tan penosa…"

Del cansancio llegué a caerme. Caí sobre un charco, quedé empapada totalmente. Me raspé totalmente las manos, quedaron totalmente rojas, alguna gota de sangre resbalaba desde mis dedos hasta mi muñeca. ¡Qué alguien me mate!

Entonces vi que una figura se acercaba rápidamente, no distinguía bien, gracias a las lágrimas de mis ojos veía borroso, pero lo último que quería era la compasión de alguien.

-¡Milenka! ¿Estás bien?

-Esa…voz… ¡Dimitri! Sí, sí, no necesito compasión…-Dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Eres demasiado orgullosa. No se puede ser así.

-Y tú confías demasiado, eres demasiado dulce y algo ingenuo, tampoco se puede ser así.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así. Ven a mi casa, no está muy lejos de aquí, te daré un chocolate caliente y unos dulces y me contarás que te pasó ¿Vale?

-He dicho que no quiero la compasión de nadie.

-Y yo he dicho que no puedes ser así ¿Recuerdas?-Una vez dicho eso me agarró fuertemente la mano, me levantó (es demasiado fuerte… yo demasiado débil) y me llevó hasta su casa arrastrándome.

Una vez llegamos me senté en un sillón, Dimitri se fue un momento a la cocina. Cuando volvió traía una taza con chocolate caliente, la cual expedía mucho humo, y unos dulces

-Gracias.-Dije mientras agarraba la taza calentándome las manos, y me acercaba la taza a los labios para probar la temperatura.

Me lo bebí rápidamente y me comí dos o tres dulces.

-Bien, cuéntame ahora que te paso, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es importante.

-Estabas llorando, si eso no es importante ¿Qué lo es?

-Es igual…

-Hoy Nikolai dijo que…-Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo más que para mí.- ¿Qué te hizo Nikolai?

-¡Na-nada!

-¿No? ¿No te dijo que te quería?

Ante esto me sonrojé un poco, pero en seguida mis mejillas perdieron el color.

-Sí, pero le dije que sí, y no pasó nada más.

-Felicidades, pero… ¿Qué te pasó entonces?

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

-Veintitrés de Abril ¿No?

-Exacto, mañana nacerá el bebé… el veintitrés de abril de hace diecinueve años nací yo, pero nadie parece acordarse, a nadie parece importarle. Si nunca hubiera nacido todo sería mejor, Yao habría tenido una adolescencia normal, todo sería mejor, jamás habría sido una carga…

-No digas eso Yao te quiere. Lo que pasa es que está emocionado…

-¡No es sólo eso!-Exclamé ya irritada por esa conversación.- ¡Soy yo la que lo sabe, soy yo la que sé que solo fui una carga que no sirve para nada! ¡Estoy totalmente segura de que siempre he sido una carga para Yao!

-Pero tú hiciste algo que nadie pudo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Cautivar el frío corazón de Nikolai.

-Si yo no hubiera nacido, habría nacido otra persona, quizá más conveniente…

-No creo que naciera otra chica como tú. Fuiste la única que comprendió sus sentimientos, la única a la que no le dio miedo, la única…

-No la única, la primera. Sino yo habría sido otra persona. Hay personas para todo el mundo.

-Si tú no hubieras nacido habría una menos…

-Yo sé perfectamente que no sirvo, nunca he servido, y jamás serviré para nada.

-Milenka, no entiende porque dices eso…

-Siempre he vivido pensando que todo el mundo tiene un Don, que todo el mundo sabe hacer algo, yo me conformaría con hacer más o menos bien una cosa, pero no se hacer nada.

-No entiendo, tienes un corazón de oro, pocas personas lo tienen.

-Eso es mérito de mi hermano, no mío.

-Tú también pusiste de tu parte.

Negué con la cabeza, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, ¿Por qué nadie me quería comprender?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Lo sé, lo sé, Yani-ko es muy mala, lo siento,

Es una mala costumbre mía :3

Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando todas las canciones de

Bielorrusia, Rusia y Ucrania, y escribí con alma y corazón todos

Los sentimientos de Milenka,

Espero que os haya emocionado.

¡Hasta el próximo capi! ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 ¡El bebé!

¡Hola~! Pues nada que vuelvo con otro capi!

_**¡El bebé!**_

En ese momento llegó Nikolai, quien, al verme, escondió rápidamente una bolsa tras su espalda.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí… Milenka?-Me preguntó Nikolai según me vió, con cara nerviosa.

Negué con la cabeza, e hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Estaba aburrida, Dimitri me encontró por la calle, y me invitó a un chocolate caliente y unos dulces. Ya sabes que no me puedo privar de un chocolate caliente y unos dulces.

-Ya… Espera un momento.-Dicho esto, subió rápidamente a su cuarto (supongo que fue a su cuarto) y cuando bajó no tenía la bolsa.- ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó Nikolai sentándose (de cuclillas) en el suelo delante de mí, poniendo su cabeza a la altura de la mía más o menos.

Puse cara incrédula.

-No me engañas, sé que has llorado, tienes la cara roja, al igual que los ojos, marcas de lágrimas y ojos llorosos.

-¡Me acordé de que… tengo que hacer algo! ¡Adiós!-Dijo Dimitri alejándose rápidamente.

Miramos atónitos durante unos segundos, el lugar en el que estuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no me pasa nada.-Dije dando un mayor esfuerzo, para una sonrisa más creíble.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Estuve pensando un rato, al final cedí. Suspiré antes de hablar.

-Imagino que no, pero… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-El día que se celebran diecinueve años desde tu nacimiento ¿No?

-E-exacto.

-¿Por qué no lo iba a saber?

-Nadie se acuerda. En sí, mi cumpleaños no me importa, con tanta gente siempre se me levanta dolor de cabeza, pero me da alegría pensar que celebran el día de mi nacimiento, que son felices por ese día de hace diecinueve años, pero ni siquiera Yao se acuerda…

-¿Por qué piensas que Yao no se acuerda?

-Él me dijo, felizmente, que el bebé nacería mañana, no me dijo "Nacerá el mismo día que tú, genial ¿no?" o "Que casualidad, nacerá el mismo día que tu" lo que dijo fue simplemente que mañana nacerá… A veces pienso que a nadie le importo. La verdad es que esta fecha nunca me importó mucho, pero me daba alegría ver que se acordaban y la celebraban.

-¿Estás segura que no se acuerda? ¿Le has preguntado?

-No pe…

-Ahí está el problema. Tienes….

-¡No! Se dará cuenta de que me hizo daño, no quiero…

-Eres tan compasiva… demasiado, mejor dicho.

Al escuchar estas palabras quise echarme a llorar, por lo que me abalancé sobre Nikolai, escondiendo mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Te amo…Milenka.-Me susurró al oído.

Aparté mi rostro hasta dar con el suyo. Nuestros alientos se juntaban, sus ojos nadaban en los míos, mis ojos nadaban en los suyos. Nos acercábamos poco a poco…

-Por qué me imaginaría que estabas aquí, aru.-Preguntó Yao irónicamente.

Al darnos cuenta de su presencia, Nikolai y yo nos apartamos rápidamente sonrojados.

-¡Yao! ¿Qu-qué haces… a-aquí…?

-Hace tiempo que te estoy buscando aru, a ti y a Nikolai. El bebé es posible que nazca hoy…-Comentó Yao muy sonriente.

-¿¡Hoy!?

-Sí, ha habido un imprevisto, y es posible que nazca hoy, aru.

-¿Anya ya está en el hospital?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, Dimitri está con ella.

-¡Pues vamos, rápido!-Exclamé.

En parte porque quería ir, (nunca odié al bebé, que conste) y en parte no quería que Yao se diera cuenta de mis lágrimas anteriores (encima seguro que le echaba la culpa a Nikolai)

Entonces nos fuimos. Yao cogió un taxi, pero como me mareo fácil fui a pie, se suponía que Nikolai iría en el taxi con Yao, pero quiso acompañarme. Eso me alegró porque quería estar conmigo, y por si acaso Yao lo intentaba matar (Xd)

Tardamos un poco más que lleno en taxi (lógicamente) pero llegamos. El bebé todavía no había nacido, pero Dimitri estaba fuera, en la sala de espera, si le echaron o bien Anya necesitaba dormir, o se había puesto de parto. Todos optamos por hacerle caso a la segunda opción.

-Dimitri, ¿Anya está bien?-Preguntó Yao preocupado. (Histérica y exageradamente preocupado)

-¿Su…pongo?-Dijo Dimitri confundido.-Dijeron que Anya debía descansar, así que me echaron.

-Porque siempre todo será justo lo último que pensamos…-Comentó Nikolai llevándose la mano a la frente.

Al final no nos llamaron en el resto del día, así que Yao dejó su teléfono en recepción por si el bebé nacía de noche, y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas (más o menos, ya que Yao quiso quedarse a dormir en mi casa esa noche, para así avisarme más rápidamente si llamaban del hospital)

La noche transcurrió normal… hasta las doce y un minuto, a esa hora llamaron del hospital. Es decir, el niño al final tiene el mismo cumpleaños que yo.

Yao se vistió rápidamente, yo como fui precavida (y vaga) dormí con la ropa de la calle puesta, así que mientras él se vestía yo llamé a Dimitri y a Nikolai, avisando la gran noticia.

Al final los cuatro quedamos en reunirnos frente a la puerta del hospital. Yao y yo llegamos primero, ya que vivíamos un poco más cerca, pero tampoco tuvimos que esperar mucho por Dimitri y Nikolai.

Una vez estuvimos todos entramos, y esperamos un rato en la sala de espera frente a la habitación en la que yacía Anya.

-Pueden entrar de uno en uno. Será mejor que primero entre el padre.-Dijo el médico según salió de la habitación. Se escuchaban llantos provenientes de la habitación.

Yao fue el primero en entrar (claro, el "padre") Poco después de que Yao entrara, los llantos pararon. El bebé debió de dormirse. El médico estuvo hablando un rato con Yao antes de que éste saliera.

-El médico ha dicho que el parto salió perfectamente, y Anya deberá reposar dos o tres días.

-¡Genial!-Exclamamos todos.

-Schhh.-Nos mandó callar una enfermera que por ahí pasaba. Lógico, era un hospital jeje.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Susurré arroscándome la mejilla nerviosamente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Salimos jovialmente del hospital. No podíamos estar más contentos, todo salió perfecto.

Nos separamos a la entrada del hospital.

-¿Mañana vendremos a visitar al niño? ¡Nosotros todavía no lo vimos!

-Bien, bien aru, mañana vendremos, Milenka.

Asentí.

-¡Hasta mañana, entonces!-Dijimos todos menos Nikolai.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta, menos Nikolai.

A penas me había alejado dos o tres pasos, cuando sentí que algo me agarraba la muñeca, instintivamente giré la cabeza, quien me agarró la muñeca fue Nikolai. Me acercó a él, colocó su mano izquierda sujetando suavemente mi mejilla, hasta tener su boca al lado de mi oreja.

-No te quiero ver triste otra vez.-Me susurró al oído. Alejé un poco mi cabeza, y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.-Hasta mañana.-Volvió a susurrar.

Yao me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Lo…había visto…todo? Entonces un gran calor invadió mi cuerpo subiendo hasta mis mejillas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que os gustara.

¿Nombres para el bebé?

Es que mi imaginacion es muy limitada u.u

Siento haber tardado en subir u.u es que ayer no me vino inspiración u.u


End file.
